The Legendary Journey: Sand
by The Blacklight
Summary: A Sand dragon stumbles upon an Ice dragon in the scorching desert. Adventure awaits both souls, as they start their long trek through the sand and dust. Book one
1. Chapter 1

The sand barely stung the though scaley hide that the tan dragon supported as he walked through the stormy desert. he cursed himself for neglecting the sand-storm season, afterall, this is what dropping your guard for a second, and the sand is whirling around you.

He was a dragon of young age, past that of twenty only months ago, the tan coloured dragon now stands a a handsome male in his prime, two curving horns from the back of his head and black eyeridges with near-gold stripes, along with his black birthmarks around his two front legs and under the eyes.

The sand dragon snorted as a gust send the tiny practiles into his sensitive nose, issueing forth a feeling of irony as he trudged on.

His name is Redante, born and raised in the deserts far from the known world. his parents had been stuffing his head with the laws of the desert, civility, and survival. especially the latter. The young dragon quickly learned that he had to pay attention at an even earlier age. As he continued his inner memory lane, he spotted the waving palms of the next oasis. not caring what the sand did, he quickend his pace towards the haven.

Moments later, the sand dragon exhaled a sigh of relief as he rested himself against an steep dune, taking him out the punishing winds. the sand obscured most of his vision, which slightly brought the dragon discomfort, but if he can't see anything then a tail away, so would an hostile creature. even so, he would have to wait until the storm subsided. before long, he found himself drifting off into sleep.

The dragon awoke, coverd in a thin blanket of sand as he looked around; the oasis seemed green once again. the wind brought, and took the sand. no journey was the same here, Redante adored the desert for that fact as he wanderd over to the edge of the water pocket. and took a healty sip of the life-giving fluid. it was then that he noticed how the wind had blown away the sand into a sort of natural wall around the haven. he chuckled privately, then he noticed something in the wet soil: paw-prints! from the looks of it: a dragon as himself.  
Redante scratched his head with a wingbarb, Sand dragons barely, if not never, left evidence of a visit to a oasis. especially the females, they were extremely cuatious with their visits, light-footed and skittish. Most likely to avoid rapists or whatnot, he himself had only ran into a female two times: one nearly a year ago, the other yesterday night, who, after a anxious silent moment, Told him about a great city here in the desert. She even commented that she hailed from within it's walls, sparking the curiousity of redante

Ever since, actually yesterday, he has been travelling at the direction of the moon as the dragoness has specified at him, much to his suprise, and relief, the journey to it would be marked by an oasis at every two days of flight. seeing that this one took atleast a third day to find, he began to question his direction as of current. however, he was curious to what have could make such deep imprints in the wet soil here. since it isn't a sand element, it must be a diffrent one, probably an outside element.

Redante quickly decided that if that was true, and not just an overweight sand element, this dragon would have an hard time going around here.

With a might flap of his large, tough wings, he found himself hovering over the oasis as he scanned the horizon, using the ever-present updraft of the scorching heat for a smooth hover.

He stared down at the barely-visible imprints, and then to the outer imprints, using the claw marks to detirmine the direction of aforementioned dragon, or dragoness for that part. It took only a single flap to send him speeding over the dunes as he spreaded his wings once more to catch the heat of the sand under them. He realized that, if he was an outsider, he, or she would have no idea where they were going, and would resort to erratic movements. Redante suddenly felt the wind tug at the cloth around his neck and shoulders as he glided on. the cloth made an excelent container for maps and the ocassional water pouch for long travels, even so, he most used it in the treacherous sandstorms that plaged the desert of late.

And he feared that yet another one may occure. He had to hurry and find the unkown dragon.

He propelled himself onwards higher, where the wind would only pick up more, the tanned dragon gritted his teeth. and continued to scan the endless dune-sea for any sort of form that didn't fit in the sand. As the wind began to softly howl, he saw a glimpse of blue in the sand. frowning, redante came for an clumsy landing as the wind suddenly washed over him, stumbeling heads overheels into a nearby dune, face-first. Muttering silent curses, he pulled himself free from the collection of sand.

He whipped his head around to spot the strange blue glister in the sand. And yes, there it was! actually, it appeared to be a tail with quite an black blade at the end of it. Curiously, the sand dragon cocked his head sideways, and started to dig out the rest of the supposingly dragon. He was in for an suprise.

Out the dust and sand, a completely blue dragon was revealed: a male, probably half-a-head taller then him and atleast a year older he guessed. he looked the blue dragon over, and noticed the pouch with various scrolls on his side. it was then he noticed the form not moving. Redante sighed softly, too late. he left this world too soon...the saddend sand dragon reached for his neck to be positive of the dragon's passing, pressing his pad against the dusty scales.

He's still alive? Well then, there is hope yet!

He only managed to drag the blue dragon with him, silently wondering why this one is so heavy. Luckly for redante, a large trench-like depression in the sand easily shelterd him and the blue dragon. Even if he once again found himself sputtering sand after a face-first landing. But his main priority now was to ensure this fellow dragon's survival, judging by the fact he was unconsious, he needed water. Redante had heard chilling stories about careless dragons sucumbing to the lack of water, fainting was the sign that the body slowly is shutting down to preserve the precious liquid. He peered around the trench which, much to his suprise, contained an exposed body of water. Quickly, he dragged the dragon towards the fresh liquid.

He forced the maw of the unconsious dragon open, allowing for water to flow in as he slightly dipped the head in the water. Redante felt a wave of relief once the blue dragon began to convulse and sputter. Even so, Mister blue remained in his silent sleep after Redante lifted him carefully onto the bank. He found himself staring up at the raging sands above, it almost seems like the desert is agitated by reasons unkown. that, or one of these wind dragons are having an quarrel again. he sighed, remembering the air-dragons but too cearly; it was a clan of richely coloured dragons, who travled as a pack through the desert, for the sand dragons, they only ment sand-storms and hasslements.

A soft groan brought Redante from his mind. He whipped around to see the blue dragon rising up slowly. Redante must have spaced out for ancestors-know-long.

The blue dragon reared himself onto his huanches, rubbing his head with a pad as he let out another groan.

"What in the world did I run into?" He growled under his breath. his eyes snapped open as the blue dragon reminded himself of where he was, his gaze instantly met up with that of the sand dragon.

For a moment, it was quiet. Very, very quiet.

Suddenly the blue dragon exclaimed in glee, catching the tanned dragon completely off guard as the other suddenly was infront of his snout.

"I Knew it! I knew it!" He seemed to be dancing. "There are other elements in the world! Kind sir, it is amazing to meet you!" He shook Redante's paw excitedly. even if the Sand dragon was still dumbstruck

"..No problem?" The tan dragon blinked. However, the blue dragon had already continued his dance. In gleefull abandon. After a moment of a self-taught victory dance, the blue dragon calmed down. A grin that would have death hesitating plasterd to his face. which quickly dissapeared at the dragon seemed to realize that a dumbfounded Redante was tilting his head slowly at him

"Dear ancestors! Where are my manners?" The blue dragon chuckled to himself "I apologize for my...uh..silly moment, it's just that I have been searching for months on end...for new species of dragon." He seemed to beam slightly, Redante nodded softly

"No offence was taken, I kind of found you laying in the desert." The tan dragon replied.

"That was part two of my euphorica, Thank you so much for saving me out there, when the world went black...I seriously thought I was done for."

"Not at all, but if I may ask, what is your name, my friend?"

"Ah, The name is Chilland. I am an explorer for the sacred city of Warfang and it's guardians!" He proudly took a pose. The blue dragon barely was a head taller then Redante, and sported an near-white blue colour, which seemed to deepen in the shadows, four horns line around his face, in an near aerodynamic backwards way.

"Redante, 'Professional' Nomad, fulltime Wanderer and volenteer rescue work. Nice to meet you."

The blue dragon chuckled silently at the subtle joke, and nodded. The tan dragon smiled gently as he looked up at the raging sands above them.

"Excuse me my curiousity." He turned back to Chilland as he glanced at Redante "But you aren't a sand dragon right? So which element do you posses then?" Chilland was slightly taken aback by his question; he had expected that more dragons knew of the primary elements.

"I control and breathe the element of ice." the Blue dragon replied.

"You must have made quite a journey Chilland." The tan dragon lay himself down. "We usually never see any diffrent kinds of dragons then ones of fire, sand and twilight."

"Twilight dragons?" Chilland too lay down in the cool sand "What element is that?"

"I'm not certain, but shadows would come close." he fixed his eyes on the ice dragon "I've only met them once or twice..."

"I see...Shadow element..." Chilland seemed to feel a slight pang of fear in his heart "How are they like actually?"

"Frightning."

O-oh?" The blue dragon now felt uncomfy resting in the shadow of the deep trench.

"Don't get me wrong now, they are quite friendly, scaled black, and frightingly powerfull." Redante tapped his chin softly as he thought on "And, for some reason, like coconuts." he shook his head lightly "They become frightingly nice when offerd coconuts."

Chilland's nerves seem to die down now, as he too, looked up at the sand storm above, seemly subsiding.

"It seems we can move out soon..." He muttred, Redante nodded

As the sand continued to rage on, Chilland explained where he came from, discribing the green, lush valley of avalar, the enchanted forest. and the prestine city of Warfang and the legendary Purple hero, who saved the world. Redante had been listening in awe; the scale colour of blue already struck him as fascinating, but that there was a dragon with purple scales? That took the crown.

"...And as we rebuilded cities, temples and our society itself. The guardians were curious to if there were more dragon survivors out there, and thus I was send out towards the far east." Chilland ruffled his wings. "I was making quite some progress until I was snatched up by an tornado, which brought me to uncharted steppes, and eventually, this desert." Redante nodded, as he reminded hismelf how he found the blue dragon.

"I see, did you find anyone before the tornado? any other dragons that survived?"

"Actually," he sighed deeply. " No one at all, almost as if dragons were whiped out at that end of the world...but..you mentioned you were traveling, to where if I may ask?"

"A suposing city build on and around a massive Oasis here, I started yesterday, following the moon as instructed-"

"until you found me laying about."

"Indeed, I was expecting to arrive at the city within four days or so" he noticed the sand storm had dissapated, and got back to his feet. Chilland followed his example as he hopped out the trench. After taking another healthy sip of the cool water ofcourse.

"But the storms are hindering my movement by night AND day." Redante continued as he scanned the dunes, Gratefull that the sun was setting with the sand. "So I am hoping to catch up to the lost time tonight." Chilland nodded as the tan dragon turned to him.

"I suggest you travel by night my friend, the steppes are a seven day's flight from here. if you move under the cover of that star-" he pointed his wingbarb at a western constelation "-You're route will be marked with oasises, be warned though, the last few hunderd miles are completely barren." Chilland raised an eyeridge.

"How come you know all this?" he partly expected that he travled to enough to know...It did seem quite impossible though.

"We're not alone in this desert." Redante gave a subtle grin. "Others travel far and wide too, and ocasionally I cross their paths. That's how I also came to know about that city."

"I see..."

"Well then, I need to be going. now that the sand still is warm. So should you, my friend."

The explorer seemed to think about his words.

"To be honest, I am curious to this city aswell." Redante blinked, he had a chance to go home, but he prefers to travel with him?

"You seem to know this desert quite well, I think that I won't even make it to the second Oasis." He chuckled softly "Besides, I think that I defined myself as an explorer, correct?"

The tan dragon nodded slowly, somewhere, he felt excited to travel with someone who seen more world then he did. But then again, This explorer could just move on without his knowing to adventures unkown. And to be honest, he would love to see the world beyond the dust and sand. this 'Spyro' and 'Warfang' he spoke of, sound highly intruiging.

"Alright then, together to the city it is!" the tan dragon piped up

With a smile Chilland passed Redante and spreads his wings.

"But, on one condition."

The blue dragon skidded to a stop and turned around.

"I guide you through the desert, but you'll guide me beyond that." The blue dragon raised an eyebrow.

"...Are you asking to explore the world with me?"

"In a way, yes."

"Hmm, I'll think about it, but for now, lead on!" The blue dragon smiled and Opend his wings wide as Redante took off, into the night, followed by the wayward explorer.

And so started the journey towards the rumored desert city, only to become part of a larger journey...


	2. Chapter 2

With the moon on their backs, a fine thermal from the cooling sands and stories on the flight. Chilland and Redante are making excelent progress, they already have passed two oasises as they continue to follow the road of the moon.

"So how long was the direct route again?"

"She didn't say, she was rather preoccupied." The tan dragon chuckled softly at the memory of the restless dragoness; she had eventually managed to settle down. After uncermoniously wandering into a palm in a sleep deprived state, she got a first-hand coconut wrath of the tree, effectively knocking her out.

"Oh?" The Blue dragon now flew neck to neck with Redante, as he allowed his wings to glide him over another thermal hotspot. "What got her on one end?"

"I'm not quite sure, but in her 'forced sleep' she was mumbeling about 'green dunes' and 'golden towers' for whatever that means." The Sand dragon replied, as he gave a good flap of the wings. "She was quite the tossing-about-type of sleeper, eventually, then the green dunes and golden towers turned into 'The new watchers of the world'." He shook his head.

"By the way she was shivering, it was a spooky nightmare." The blue dragon could only nod slowly as he took a mental note of the female's strange utterings. By the time they arrived at what looked like another green haven amongst the dust. Chilland imediatly resorted to update his journals for today. And Redante scanned the starlit horizon.

"Say Redante." Chilland spoke without looking up from his scribbeling "What's the plan for tonight? Becuase I have the feeling we only made a third of the journey we had yesterday."

He was right. This oasis was far less a pain to find, and probably larger then the ones he had come across so far. Altough, the typical signs were avaible: Palm trees, a relative body of water and enough shade as green to ulitize for a sudden visitor. The nomad sighed softly.

"We'll rest for this night and continue at dawn."

"What? I thought it was-"

"Better to travel at night? true, but not long distances." He pointed the tip of his wing towards the endless horizon. "With the dawn, we can ride the early thermals instead of walking, flying and then more walking." Chilland sighed, their journey halted for now. Ahwell, atleast the chance to write some more things in the good old journal.

-Summer, year 4 after Malefore-  
'I have traveld far and wide from the great dragon city Warfang, with the mission to scout and chart the lands, find new locations for setteling and perhaps survivor dragons? Even so, this is my third day in the desert. I have been following the guidance of a local nomadic dragon named 'Redante' He seems like a friendly spirit, a thankfull diffrence from the skittish dragons back in the realms' The blue dragon twirled the quill between his claws as he reviewed his new note. Looking over his shoulder as Redante once again is staring off in the distance in utter silence.  
'I was intruiged by the sand dragon's travel to the desert capital, if this is true, that could mean there are more then one dragon civilizations out here, especially with the dragons he mentioned living to the north west of the city; Twilight Dragons. Even if my companion reasured me of their harmlessness, I just can't put it out my head that there excists an CIVILIZATION of mostly black dragons!'

He looked over the drying ink as he once again dipped his quill in a fresh supply.

'I can only hope that my journey is sucsessfull through both realms, However, Redante wishes to join me in my journey back to Warfang. This could be usefull seeing that I will bring -living- proof of other elements excisting outside the known world.'

Chilland nodded once and rolled the scroll back into it's container, and placing it in the pouch, thightly strapped to his mid-section. He once felt guilty for evading active duty back at the time of war, even so, he still had his share of scars from the various enemies the dark master had once summoned to scourch the land. He curled up half-way in the warm sand beside the pond.

The town he once lived in had been relatively secure from hostiles and the Dragon Army's greedy conscripting, it was not until he moved to an city, that he noticed how dragons from adolecent age were screened by harsh officers, the lower your position in the society, the more chance you had at being send to your certain death. Not a million promises of glory and advance in status could have convinced Chilland. It was terrible enough to see how fammilies let their sons ands duaghters go: some proud, others broken as they were forcibly seperated.

He was luckly not to be selected. or even screened.

One day after a vicious battle between apes and dragons, a wounded classmate had returned. The proud banner of the guardians now contained two armies less. the entire count of souls taken from his city had been brutally slain by the barbarians. there had been dragons fleeing, but the sentry would attempt and hunt them down.

Chilland didn't waste a second, and left the city in the shroud of night, away from the turmoil and endless battles, in this way he learned the ways of the wanderer. He did run into a sentry batillion, offering him the chance to scout. he had never thought that his ability to survive and watch would be trained to more dragons, nor that due these combined efforts, the Dark master eventually inserted the 'Terror of the Skies'

He layed his head on his paws as the memories of friends perished washed over him. It was then a chill run down his spine;

Who said this realm was not at war?

"Redante?"

"Yes my friend?"

"Have the others ever mentioned battles?"

"What do you mean? Battles as in duels?"

"No, as large battles, battles between kingdoms, cities and such."

"That is a good question to be honest..." The tan dragon thought of Chilland's words. "...No, not that I know off right now, why so?"

Chilland sighed deeply, and told Redante about his military past, how his comrades would fall, how the dragons of the realm waged a thousand year war against the forces of the Apes alike. To the Ice dragon, Redante seemed completely alien to this thing called war, which both were a source of relief and worry for the blue dragon. As he wonderd how the dragons would defend themselves here. The two surely went to sleep a moments later. the residue heat that the sand would keep them warm throughout the freezing night.

As dawn broke, and Chilland took a minute or two for getting used to the sudden exposure of heat, he was pacing towards the pond. Half-blinded by the glare of the sun as he took a few carefull sips from the still-cold body of water. What a day, the heat already was unbareble and the sun isn't even at it's peak...On the other side, he could feel the heat rising around him, Thermals, a paradise for anyone with a wind element.

"Good morning my friend." The Sand dragon piped up as he glided down from the palm. "Are you ready for the flight ahead?"

"As long as I stay airborne.."

"Just keep your wings open and angle down," He spread his large tatterd wings "Flap only when you feel it'll do you good." The Ice dragon nodded, and imedeatly wonderd how this one was to cope in the normal envoirments of the dragon realms? Ahwell, we'll see soon enough.  
The two dragons now soar high above the sands, riding the over-abundant thermal activity in the burning sun, even if uncomftreble for the Ice dragon, they did make amazing progress as the dunes rushed far beneath his claws. The ocassional desert-sent wind passed them headon or in their backs, and sometimes, one could see a raging sandstorm in the far distance. It was then that Chilland began to understand what drives these Nomadic dragon people; the sheer beauty of simplicity, the dunes that formed waves of ancient sand, the oasis havens that provided them with much of their needs, and this ancestor-sent thermals, lifting one without sweat. gruadually, the landscape was giving way to complete flatness, no dunes, sandstorms about the horizon and gaping canyons lay before them, giving him yet another spectecular view of an subtarran river, hidden inbetween the corroded rock and dust, streaming down in a waterfall below, mouthing into a oasis, no, a jungle it seemed, a jungle as far the river stretched in shade and sun. Glancing at the tan dragon, he noticed that he too, was impressed, to the point of utter suprise judging by his constant glancing at the beauty below.

"So then, is this the right way?"

"I..." The blue one was right, they kind of flew off into a random direction, he could slap himself for forgetting his mission and let his wanderlust take the better off him. He heard the blue dragon chuckle gently.

"Somewhere, I have a feeling we are going the right direction." The blue dragon increased his pace, much to his own discomfort in the sun, to fly next to Redante. "I suggest we land here for the time being."

"What for? we could fly and-"

"Lose our way completely? haven't you notice the change of thermals here?" the ice dragon calmy replied "If you are right about these sand-storms, we might be cuaght in one for the next few miles. The Tanned dragon groaned softly, and reluctantly nodded as the two came to a soft landing in the lush grass of this oasis's shore.

"Now then, for a little realm-wisdom." The Ice dragon stepped forward, looking at the direction the river took. "Being scout for a good portion of my life, I came to know how to find dragon cities easily." He looked down the stream, borderd by thick green oasis. "The trick is to find the sources of life."

"...Such as rivers?"

"or lakes, most civilizations nearly always settle down next to a drinkeble source, seeing as this one's current is quite...slow, the main body of the river must be down the stream."

"I believe this is how you found your enemies aswell?" Suddenly the ice dragon grew silent. He had completely forgot about that fact. Apes indeed, did prefer to be in the vicinity of water, seeing how it was used for their greedy drinking. And as on cue, above them, a group of dragons passed over. seemly oblivious of them being there. and partly becuase of Chilland Suddenly throwing Redante in the tick underbush, before shooting himself under it. And he could have sworn that he saw armor glistering as the possible patrol flown past.

"What the heck?" Redante hissed "I nearly broke my neck there, what gotten into you?" Chilland only followed the dragon patrol as he lifted a claw to his lips in a silent gesture. Redante took note, as the the sound of wings dissapeared. It then struck the two, how nearby they landed as voices are heard. the two crept closer towards the noise. coverd by the lush green.

"Ismigil, Report!"

"We have found no one of the opposition, or life in that matter sir!"

"Your opinion commander?" The first voice spoke up.

"The road ahead and our backs are clear, even if suspicious."

"Sir?"

"We'll maintain security measures, but the nightguard will only excist out of volenteers, understood?"

"Yes sir, shall I inform the forward camp of these developments?"

"Aye, we'll take the fortress tomorrow. so rest and prepear for the battle ahead"

They heard the clinking of metal, Shouts and another flurry of leather wings took off. Chilland turned to Redante, somewhere in the blue dragon, something did not quite sit right...

"Redante, I thought you said there were no wars?" He hissed under his breath. as the camp ahead became alive. "Becuase this looks like a full-blown invasion to me!"

"For the record, this is unkown territory for me too. I can't have possibly known of an army here!"

Chilland sighed deeply, even if, carefully. He dared to peek through the bushes. there he saw things new and old. but it still made a grip on his heart:

Out over a clearing of miles wide, stood tents, armor, fires and even siege engines. amidst them all: exotically armored dragons. he made a silent gulp for himself. This was an army on the march. probably invadors of some kind. He spotted that in the central of the camp, proudly stood three banners. massive banners. but what was most strange to watch, were the soldiers: All of them, were everything, but sanddragons. as he was building an theory on why that would be, Redante yanked him back into the greenery.

"Okay, okay! we're even now!"

"Those banners, Chilland, my friend, we have to get out of here!"

"What? I thought you didn't know about anything here?"

"I only know the signs she gave me." Redante retalliated, reffering to the mysterious dragoness. "And one of those were 'The flags of free dragonkind'."

"Free dragonkind? elobrate."

"There are only vague rumors from travellers, they say that three cities from far beyond the sand stood alone in your war, and now are contemplating to 'extract revenge' I've only heard two such stories, One was from our mysterious dragoness and the other from an traveling Twilight Dragon. who spoke about 'border skirmishes'"

For Chilland, this usually ment 'trouble ahead later' and 'Go out and see what you can find about them.' He sighed and nodded.

"Lets stay out of sight, and find away around." he took a glance about the densly growth. "I am already doubting my diplomatic skills, and I have this feeling these people are not the friendliest kind either.."

"Agreed. perhaps we can proceed by means of the various chasms here?"

"Perhaps." Chilland replied as he slowly emerged back onto their temporarly rest-stop. "But it is obvious, that we can't fly from this position. we'll use the greenery around here as cover, and make it around that corner there." He pointed at a relatively shadow-haven just across the river.

"Alright my friend..." Redante took a quick glance back at the bushes, and followed the Ice Dragon suit. They quickly paced, with apperant care, towards the chasm, the shadows cast by the sun made it almost look like a cave, yet it was wide enough for atleast three dragons to fit in. none-the-less, it proved to be a great asset to evade unwanted attention. The two made a hurried pace through the dark, narrow chasm. Nobody following, nobody knew of them. after what seemed like a hour, Chilland came to a slow stop. in a circulair opening of the chasm. providing high walls, two directions, and enough space to construct a fire at both ends of the circle. the atmosphere that clung there was a mixiature of awe, strange security. as one were to stare up at the seemly endless climb above, they'd call this place 'Hideaway lost'

Chilland moved around the open space, inspecting this mysterious opening. Imedeatly, he found Redante sketching in a scroll of his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Creating an memory of this place." Chilland raised an eyebrow

"What for?"

"I have never been here before, and mayhaps I'll never return to it either. Therefore I wish to remember this place."

Chilland thought over his words for a moment, before continueing his inspection; there needs to be a source of light, and heat. thus wood was needed. he managed to find dried up scraps from trees, A large blok here, and some twigs there. it almost gave an desolated apperance to the already dark walls.

"So now what'll we do my friend?"

"We'll rest here" Chilland sighed as he eyed the dried pieces of wood.

Warfang, not even two and a half month after Malefore's defeat.

"I herby call the thrid meeting of the Warfang Consul to be opened!" A red dragon boomed throughout the circular chamber. The place held atleast seven counsil members, the remaining three guardians and the audiance counsil in the back.

"Mistress Dania, Ice dragoness and second tier member. Mistress of relegion and order."

"Present."

"Master Hirade, Fire dragon and third tier member. Master of justice and economy."

"Present."

"Master Danash, earth dragon and fourth tier member. Master of warfare and the guard."

"Here."

"And I, Sardan, Fire dragon and first tier member. Overseer and Grand Chancellor."

Both the guardians as the non-mentioned counsil members bowed graciously. as Terrador stepped forward, wearing a freshly polished armor.

"Your wishes to seek out the surviving cities have proven most beneficial, we have found the where-abouts of atleast twelve, Grand Chancelor."

"Most excelent Guardian Terrador!" The black cloaked fire dragon spoke as he stepped from his cushion. "What word has been on them?" Terrador drew a deep breath.

"Atleast three have awnsered, the others are yet busy rebuilding their very society as we speak." His words carried an uneasy tone towards the attendants. a soft murmur spread amongst them. it was clear that the thousand year war had left the dragon civilization in tatters and ruins. the survivors, and newborn were only begining to pick up the pieces. on of such, was the re-establishment of connections between cities, both physical as communicative. so far, the news that atleast a handfull of cities have survived did bring good hopes of restoring civilization. but only so many could awnser...brought them back to the reality they were facing: they are going to rebuild.

Volteer appeared beside Terrador, unlike him, not wearing any armor.

"If I may exalted, highpraised and benevolent counsil, the aforementioned cities have sent representives who are awaiting to be summoned."

"Understood." Sardan's voice immedeatly silenced the crowd at the upper, collosium like structure. "I SUmmon the city representives!" A trio of dragons emerge before him, all three donned in grey cloaks. A black dragoness, a piece of her right horn missing, stepped forward and bowed.

"I represent the city of Daybreak. my name is Tideless."

"It's nice to meet you Tideless." Dania softly spoke "The scout we send spoke of the damage your city had sufferd throughout the thousand years, and I am inclined to ask, how many citizens have survived?"

"We are still mourning our losses and putting them to rest, I'm afraid we can't give numbers just yet...But the city would like some rescource support from warfang, in order to re-establish our economy, and perhaps that of yours."

Hirade shifted on his pedastal, even for an adult, fully grown male, was a intteligent and culculating economist, he had already managed to swap the 'exchange goods trade' to an 'Currency economy' slowly but surely, Warfang saw coins and gold passed around for products alike. however, even for a dragon with the heart for good intentions. He would go over the decisioun to allow or disallow trade with the significantly weakend city.

"Miss Tideless, as master over the economy, I live to see the realms flourish once again." He sat himself on his huanches. "But due the state of your city...I must consult my minors about a just and sound solution." The black dragoness seemed to understand where this one came from, as her attention was taken by the Earth dragon, padding over to her.

"Now miss Tideless, the counsil will discuss your requests, you have been dismissed." He spoke at her with a faint smile. The dragoness seemed confused, but thought better to return to her envoyious comrades. of which a second stepped forward, a male this time, coloured red in scale and a faint scarlet in eye.

"My name is Sanquine. I hail from the grand city of Samella, I, unlike my collegue-" This got him a slight glare from the black dragoness. "-wish to bring you a most beneficial proposal." even the earth dragon senator raised his eyebrow. a bit suprised by this sudden show of rivalry. Ember, who now had her occupation as Quasator to a mid-ranking senator. had been observing the red dragon. and his attitude as clothing, did not sit well with her: He was wearing a far richer decorated robe then both his collegues, especially then the black dragoness. Silently, Ember scoffed.

"Our grand city's pruposual is simple: we are willing to exchange resources, and cash, for our mutal benefit. we can siphon our cash, resources and even manpower across all cities of the realm." He gave a subtle grin "Ofcourse, we are willing to negotiate a compansation for our services towards...lesser so to say." A series of mumbles and strange looks were exchanged as the representative had spoken. and the meeting? As the last Representive rather wished to speak privatly, the meeting was Adjourned. And Ember left her seat to catch up with Cynder. The black dragoness nodded respectfully to her.

"How'd go?"

"Smooth, Considering the that we've only uncoverd three cities so far." Ember sighed softly, she had really hoped there was more animo, or survivors that would be intrested into speaking. "But I guess we can atleast be happy that there are more survivors apart from us."

"Agreed..." the two dragonesses continued their talk as they made their way towards the baths. Spyro was left with the Guardians and the Head-council members.

"Outragous! how can economy play such an important role in such a short time?" The Ice dragones snorted angrly, she was most displeased with the way the Samella speaker had presented. "The people need a good basis first! our temples and Justice system needs to be revised I say!"

"As much as I wish to agree with you.." the green Council member started "...But justice and prayer aren't going to help the people directly, we need to focus on having our ground solid, roofs above our head, and then we can go focus on the housing of priests and priestesses." He replied "I say we should allow the rebuilding of our economy, we've lost so much...I think many will be happy to have acess to trade again."

"Agreed master Danash. But Economy does not excist from trade alone." the green dragon turned to his economically able collegue. "Archiculture, Industry and infastructure, Just to name a few, have sufferd heavy damage, some beyond repair, and IF we are to rebuild, temples and society, we need food and workforce." All the dragons agreed to this statement. What was important now was to let the dragon race to flourish again. and such means do involve grand thinking and deciding. Luckly, they had the bueacracy more or less in order, thankfully without too much abdo.

"So it's decided then?" Terrador added "We'll let the City of Samella to establish trading and provision routes?"

"Yes, but they have set a demand though, they would like to install a fifth tier council member from their city, and wish them to be in control of the rescources."

"Prepousterous! Outrageous! Insulting!" Volteer snapped "They have better to be joking about this highly sensitive subject, they could effectively strangle-hold us and any other cities they may 'not favour' " The Electricty guardian sighed "Is that how we are to enjoy a free life? Monopolized by outdated ideals?"

Everyone turned to look at Spyro as he gave a deep sigh, the Hero not pleased how things were looking "What are our choises? could we deny them?"

"Your grandness, we could easily rebuild by our selves, but the survivors we have seen are in a more dire shape then we are." The fire dragon bowed as he spoke to Spyro.

"I see, so they indeed have us cornerd here; do it ourselfs and risk extreme shortages, or let them in our buisness and have said rescources controlled by their whim." He looekd down, then up back at Terrador

"Terrador, you said that not all scouts have returned right?"

"True."

"Can you tell me where you have send them to?"

The Grand Counsiler closed the door behind him and the last speaker. "You wished to talk under four eyes?"

"Yes, but you must vow NOT to let this out to the public, or your collegues."

"You have my word, now please-" he gestured to a set of pillows to sit down "-Elobrate yourself."

As the cloaked dragon sat down, he started his story in a whisper "We are not the only realm anymore."

"We are well aware, there are Cheetas, wolves and-"

"I speak about other dragon realms." This silenced the Grand Chancellor completely. "Whom are the reason I must ask you this; my city has been razed to the ground, and our people hunted for their bloodlust. we have sent out envoys far and wide, without effect, I msut ask of you. Please! Let my people live amongst yours, we are unsure of our very own future!"

"Dragosn fighting Dragons?"

"Yes, barbarians hidden in armor and smug smiles."

"Then why must this be spoken in secret?"

"No one needs to know of what is happening there, sir."

"Proposterous! your kin is getting Slaughterd, and the world may not know about it?" The Chancellor was now getting slightly suspicious "There must be a deeper reason then just secrecy to let the world go oblivious to the events around them."

The survivor took a deep breath "There is, We managed to find an immedeate ally." he paused "You have heard the stories about the rebel cities right? the ones killing my people?"

"Little, most are mere rumours."

"They are losing."

"What? from who?"

"The Dragons of the Sand." 


End file.
